


Bad Roommate

by AFeathersTouch



Series: Non-Con Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood As Lube, Cock & Ball Torture, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Murder, Murder Kink, Other, POV Second Person, Snuff, Vaginal Fingering, male reader - Freeform, this was commissioned, throat cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFeathersTouch/pseuds/AFeathersTouch
Summary: Your roommate and her girlfriend decide that they want to take their relationship to the next level - they want to snuff somenone.You, as a bad roommate, are a perfect candidate.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Non-Con Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Bad Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> This was commissioned, and I really hope you read all the tags, because it's not a pretty fic. 
> 
> If you want more info on how to commission me, please check the notes at the bottom!

Your hands are aching behind your back, fingers tingling from the tightness of the rope cutting off circulation just enough to make it uncomfortable. There is a piece of fabric - a strip of t-shirt - around your head and stuffed into your mouth. Fear tingles bright and cold up and down your spine at the same time as arousal at the situation that you are in strikes you. Wiggling, you know that you can’t really maneuver enough to get away, even if the door was open - they tied your ankles to each other to keep you cross-legged. 

  
The noises coming from the bed beside you are not quiet; your roommate, Maggie, is laying on her side in the middle of her bed next to Ana, her girlfriend. They both have one hand buried in each other’s wet pussies, thrusting in and out. The sounds of kissing, deep and passionate, are mixed with the wet slurps coming from between their legs, and despite the fact that you did not at all consent to being here, you find yourself getting hard. 

You must have made a noise, because just as you realize your arousal, the sounds of making out stop. Then a head of dark hair - Maggie - sticks out from the bed above you, as if in remembrance of your existence. “Ana, help me get him on the bed,” you hear her say. Then there are two pairs of hands dragging you roughly by the arms up onto the bed, shoving your back up against the headboard. You grit your teeth at the smarting of your skin against the hardwood, but your attention is grabbed away when your cock is suddenly being handled by Maggie. 

  
Her soft palm slides up and down your shaft, a little smile on her face as she looks at Ana. “Look at how small he is!” she says, slapping your dick hard enough to make you cry out around the gag. She does it again, watching as your eyes get watery upon the third slap. “I guess that’s why he’s such a slob. Both of his heads are too small for a functioning brain.” 

Ana’s laugh is small. “He is pretty fucking stupid.” She crosses her arms under her breasts, putting them on display - for such a tall woman, she is small in the chest. If you weren’t tied up with your cock being squeezed like a stress ball, you might have found that hot. Maggie spits on your dick and starts to jerk you off in earnest. 

  
“I wanna do it slowly.” Maggie this time. She’s looking at Ana with some kind of darkness in her eyes that you don’t recognize. “He’s an awful fucking roommate. Leaves his shit all over the place, doesn't clean, doesn't pay his share of the bills. I wanna make him pay for it.” 

  
Your eyes flicker to Ana, whose mouth has turned down in a frown. “But… I don’t know, baby. Not this time, okay? Maybe the next one. This is our first time, and I don’t wanna make him suffer too much…”

“Come on, maybe we can choke him out until he’s about to pass out a few times and then let go? Or stab him a couple places? Or cut his cock off.” The realization that they’re talking about killing you suddenly sinks like a lead balloon into your stomach, and you squirm - only to have Maggie clench her fist around the head of your dick so hard you see stars. “See how he squirms?” she says, smiling with the corner of her mouth. She looks vicious. 

“Let’s just get it over with. We could slit his throat? That should be enough blood… and it takes a few minutes for people to die when the jugular is cut.” Ana suggests this. Maggie thinks as she jerks your hard cock, and finally nods. 

  
Ana untucks her arms from under her breasts, then leaves through the door to - presumably - go get a knife. The fear is building in you, and if you weren’t hard, you would have pissed yourself by now. They really are going to kill you - and judging from how Maggie looks right then, they’re going to fuck as you die. Your cock twitches in Maggie’s hand and she laughs, taking your balls in her hand. She squeezes and squeezes and squeezes until you are making sounds that hardly count as human, and when she finally lets go, you see that there is blood under her fingernails. Your head is spinning from the pain. 

Ana returns with a serrated knife. Your heart is beating a million miles a minute in your chest. You can’t seem to get enough breath, and when Maggie pulls you down so you’re laying in the middle of the bed, you feel like you’re going to cry. With the gag in your mouth, you can’t say anything, but you try and shake your head, to hold your chin to your chest. Maggie takes the knife from Ana’s hand and looks at the edge, running her thumb along it till red stains the metal. It’s sharp. Ana takes a handful of your hair and forces your head back, sitting behind you with your head in her lap. As compromised as your situation is, you have no choice but to lay there. 

  
Maggie climbs onto your chest, her wet pussy smearing slick onto your skin as she looks up into Ana’s eyes. The edge of the knife touches your skin. It’s cold, placed right underneath your right ear. “Do it fast,” comes Ana’s soft whisper over your head. 

  
There is no pain. The knife glides through your skin, and you feel warm wetness sliding down your throat. You try to make a noise, to cry out, but all that comes is a bubbling gargle. Your head starts to swim, and as your blood pulses from both sides of your neck, you see Ana and Maggie making out above you. Maggie puts the knife aside, and Ana swipes her fingers through the blood pooling on the bed. Lifting her hips from your chest, Maggie takes Ana’s hand and pushes her fingers inside of her pussy, using the blood as lube. Your mind is foggy, chest throbbing and asking for air that you can’t give it. The last thing you see before you bleed out is your roommate’s ‘O’ face as she cums, watching the light go out of your eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was a commissioned piece. If you want more information, you can check out my [Tumblr](https://afeatherstouch.tumblr.com), my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/afeatherstouch), or my [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/afeatherstouch#linkModal)! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and a kudos!


End file.
